Phases Of The Moon
by harujukulova286
Summary: Sirius and James are on a search for something to make the order more powerful then they meet Remus Lupin,Sirius already knows hes gay & when he meets Remus he knows it even more Sirius brings Remus into his world of high class while Remus shows him his.


**Authors note-This is my first slash story so please be nice. OK this is rated M and has BOYxBOY so if you don't like yaoi then please don't read! And also I don't own Sirius, Remus, James, Lily or anything you recognize from the Harry Potter series all those belong to J.K. Rowling.**

"Sirius would you stop whining" James Potter snapped breaking his best friend out of his latest whining spree of how they NEVER got the cool assignments.

"James it's not fair thought bec-"The raven haired was cut off by James, who shoved a picture in his face.

"James why the fuck are you showing me a fucking picture of-Wait is that Barno's Circus?" Sirius asked looking sideways at the messy haired boy.

"Because Sirius this, this is our next destination" James simply said opening the laptop that rested in his lap.

It wasn't long before a grin spread across James face, as he found what he was looking for.

Sirius looked over James' shoulder to see in bold letters

**BARNO'S INVINCIBLE WEREWOLF! **

Beneath it were pictures of a pudgy looking man, who reminded Sirius strangely of the annoying member of the order Peter Pettigrew.

"Well what's the plan?" Sirius asked sitting down on the chair his feet stretched in front of him.

"Well the order can certainly use more help and well a werewolf would be A LOT of help" James said before getting up to get his coat and ushering for Sirius to do the same.

After both men were sure they had they're wands and were ready to apparate, they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

When they appeared they almost caused poor Barno a heart-attack him being a muggle-born who barely ever used magic.

He was quickly calmed down though when he saw that they were both two customers.

"Hello Gentlemen, How may I help you?" Barno said looking the two men up and down, slowly.

Yes, they were definitely the type filled with money!

"Yes sir, We came here to see Barno about his invincible werewolf" James said feeling slightly out of place in the dirty office, if it could even be called that.

"Well nice to see that at least someone is interested in that runt" Barno said his eyes suddenly losing their seller's spark.

He knew how this would end, those two would walk in to where the cage was and, expecting a strong and muscled wolf, they'd receive nothing but a skinny and average looking boy.

"Well of course, but don't forget, I have a lot more wonderful creatures here, maybe a few Veelas for a night out" He said this last part mostly towards Sirius.

Sirius had to hold back the laugh that was struggling its way up his throat.

It was mostly of how this man thought he was interested in _Female_ Veela.

What did Sirius need to do, wear a fucking shirt saying '_Hi I'm as gay as they come!' _

"Sorry Barno we're only interested in the werewolf" James said.

Barno frowned, but nodded and lead the way to the back where he kept the cage.

Inside of the cage, looking out from it, was a man, no older than probably twenty years old maybe less.

His light brown hair contrasted with his pale, scarred skin.

Sirius though was most captivated by the werewolf's eyes.

Those big pools of amber, that stood in place of the werewolf's eyes, prevented Sirius from looking away.

Sirius couldn't stop his tongue from darting out and tracing his lips, wetting them.

"We'll take him" James said, ignoring his friend's reaction.

Barno seemed shocked by these words, but he rushed nonetheless to get papers for the two men to sign.

The buying was quick, for Barno didn't want either of the men to change their mind.

"Do want the cage or no?" Barno asked.

James looked to Sirius, and Sirius looked to James.

Both boys turned to Barno and shook their heads.

"Ah, yes I forgot about apparition" Barno said uncomfortably.

He didn't like talking about magic and he made it very obvious.

He opened the cage, the werewolf from inside looking out, suspiciously.

"Come on" James whispered quietly.

But the werewolf heard him and stepped out, cautiously.

"So you take him or me?" James questioned.

Sirius looked at the boy and decided he would take him.

James didn't need a reply because Sirius grabbing the boy gently, was enough of a reply.

The werewolf held on tightly as the thrill of apparition took over him.

When they stopped they were in Sirius flat.

James was already there waiting, patiently.

James got up slowly, noticing that Sirius still hadn't released the boys arm.

"Can he speak?" James asked Sirius but the boy was the one that replied, by nodding a small nod.

"Oh, OK….what's your name?" James turned to the boy, slightly taken aback.

The boy stared up at them through wide and wondering eyes, and it was almost as if Sirius could see the gears in his head turning, thinking.

"Remus…..Remus Lupin" The boy, Remus finally answered, his voice barely above a whisper, after what felt like minutes maybe even hours, to the two impatient men.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK GOOD OR BAD? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME.**


End file.
